Des inconvénients d'être télépathe
by Eilisande
Summary: Lors d'une soirée alcoolisée, certaines choses peuvent déraper. Et les télépathes en font les frais. A moins que...


Les X-men, les vengeurs, et tous les personnages mentionnés appartiennent à la maison d'édition Marvel. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux, et nous admettrons tous que la maison Marvel est elle même très douée pour ça !

Cette histoire n'est pas vraiment encrée dans la continuité, inutile donc de tenter de la remettre dans une époque particulière de l'histoire des X-men.

Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Des inconvénients d'être télépathe lors d'une soirée alcoolisée (et des quelques avantages qu'on peut en retirer)**

« Vous voulez savoir quoi ? »

La question résonna dans l'immense salle de réception du manoir des Vengeurs, stoppant la majorité des conversations autour de la mutante télépathe Jean Grey, plus connue sous le nom de Phénix.

Peu à peu les conversations reprirent, tandis que la jeune femme contemplait les quatre hommes qui l'avaient interpelés. Elle espérait qu'elle avait mal entendu, ou qu'elle avait été propulsé dans un monde parallèle, ou qu'elle avait affaire à des doubles démoniaques (1)

Avant que Kurt ait ouvert la bouche, elle leva la main et réclama le silence.

« Laissez-moi répéter pour être sûre d'avoir bien tout compris. Vous voulez que je fouille dans vos cerveaux pour voir lequel d'entre vous a eu le plus de conquêtes ? »

Kurt questionna les autres du regard.

« Ja, c'est bien ça Jean.

-Alors ?, la questionna avec curiosité Gambit.

-Dites-moi que je rêve !, s'exclama Scott avec réprobation.

-J'essaie de leur ôter cette idée de la tête depuis des heures. Rien n'y fait, soupira Captain America.

Jean plaça ses mains sur ses tempes et commença à les masser pour éclaircir ses idées.

Elle allait tuer quelqu'un. Elle ne savait juste pas si ça allait être Iron Man, qui avait eu l'idée d'organiser une soirée de nouvel an entre super héros, Captain America, qui avait invité les X-men en bon samaritain qu'il était (2), ou le professeur Xavier pour avoir accepté l'invitation.

La jeune mutante saisit le premier verre qui lui passa sous la main, et l'avala d'un trait avant de grimacer. C'était la vodka de Piotr, et elle avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir avaler de l'eau de javel. Ce qui n'améliorait en rien son humeur.

Mais le verre d'alcool n'y faisait rien, elle était toujours assise dans le même canapé, avec en face d'elle Kurt, Logan, Rémy et Iron Man, - qu'elle savait désormais être le milliardaire Tony Stark, un comble !-, tous avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vous avez trop bu. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment me demander ça !

-Bien sûr que si, proclama Rémy Le Beau, alias Gambit, en lui offrant son plus grand sourire séducteur. Nous avons besoin d'un juge impartial.

-Et vous me demandez à moi. Les vengeurs n'ont pas de télépathes ? Et Xavier ?

-Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que seule une femme peut trancher.

Deux minutes plus tôt, Jean était chaudement lovée au creux des bras de Scott, somnolant en attendant les douze coup de minuits. Mais ces quatre là étaient en train de gâcher sa soirée. La colère commençait à l'envahir. Un tel dérangement appelait vengeance. Et la vengeance, selon Jean, était un plat qui se mangeait brûlant (3).

Un sourire machiavélique envahit son visage. Scott frissonna et s'installa confortablement pour profiter du spectacle. Captain America recula de six pas et vérifia la présence de son bouclier à portée de main. Les quatre hommes se contentèrent de continuer à attendre en souriant, la brume alcoolisée dans laquelle ils baignaient les empêchant de sentir le danger.

« Très bien. Ouvrez bien grand vos esprits, je vais vous annoncer le vainqueur. »

Jean resta de longues minutes silencieuse, les yeux fermés, tandis que des noms, des dates, et des images superflues, quoique souvent intéressantes anatomiquement parlant, défilaient dans son esprit.

« Nous avons un vainqueur, finit-elle par proclamer.

Quatre sourires conquérants apparurent sur les visages des concurrents. Jean se promettait de les effacer sous peu.

« Le dernier d'entre vous est Gambit, avec 52 demoiselles et dames de tous âges et conditions sociales. »

Rémy se rembrunit.

« Tu as compté Malicia ?, demanda-t-il, vexé.

-J'ose espérer qu'elle est au-dessus de toutes ces... femmes Rémy. Et ce que tu viens de dire lui sera rapporté. 52. Le troisième est Diablo avec 57 jeunes femmes.

-Un score tout à fait honorable, se rengorgea le mutant allemand en reprenant une gorgée de bière.

-C'est ça oui... Le second est Iron Man avec un score de 96.

-Quoi ? Et je ne suis même pas vainqueur ?

-Et le vainqueur est Wolverine avec 164 femmes. Et je ne compte que celles dont sa mémoire vacillante se souvient. »

Un silence respectueux régna un instant parmi les candidats. Iron Man fut le premier à protester.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Il est immortel ! Il a eu plus de temps pour ça que nous ! Enfin, même si j'engageais trois nouvelles secrétaires par jour, il me faudrait des mois pour rattraper ce score !

-Tony ! »

Iron Man prit un air coupable devant le visage choqué de Captain America.

Rémy, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« D'accord, on ne peut protester contre ce résultat. Nous avons une juge impartiale et parfaitement au courant. Et si on compare les conquêtes masculines, qui gagne cette fois ? »

Scott s'étouffa à moitié, et Jean leva les yeux au ciel. Elle l'adorait, mais il pouvait parfois être tellement... guindé. Mais elle était satisfaite. Enfin, songea-t-elle. Ils arrivaient droit où elle voulait qu'ils aillent. Et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de manipuler le cerveau de qui que ce soit.

« Très bien, déclara-t-elle donc sans hésitation cette fois. Je regarde. »

-Jean je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, protesta Scott.

-Ils sont suffisamment grands pour prendre leurs décisions eux-même. Ils veulent faire un concours ? Je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent ! »

Scott préféra ne pas insister, et se contenta de remplir son verre en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se téléporter à l'autre bout de la salle – voire du monde – avant que l'orage n'éclate. Il se demanda si Apocalypse recrutait encore des Cavaliers pour ses plans démoniaques (5).

« Le quatrième et dernier est Wolverine avec un score de zéro, annonça sans plus attendre Jean. Il est suivi de Diablo qui n'a eu que deux conquêtes masculines, puis de Gambit avec 21 conquêtes.

Il y eut un silence dramatique, puis Jean annonça avec lassitude « Et Iron Man est le vainqueur avec ses 63 conquêtes.

-Oui !, s'exclama ce dernier. Si avec ça je ne dépasse pas Wolverine !

-En fait il mène toujours.

-Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à rattraper ce retard, déclara le milliardaire en se redressant et bombant le torse. Et je m'y emplois immédiatement. Dommage que vous ne soyez plus libre miss Grey.

-Vous m'en voyez désolée, grinça des dents la télépathe, qui voyait défiler sous ses yeux la liste des futures conquêtes que dressait Tony Stark.

Captain America et Scott gardaient un silence choqué et réprobateur. Jean était certaine que Tony Stark allait subir un long et douloureux laïus sur le respect à accorder aux femmes et aux hommes que l'on séduit le lendemain. Et elle allait faire en sorte que le professeur Xavier surprenne ses pensées et se livre au même exercice sur les personnes de Rémy, Logan et Kurt.

Elle prit son souffle et reprit la parole au moment où Stark allait s'élancer à toute vitesse (6) vers la numéro 1 de sa liste, la maîtresse des vents Ororo.

« Au fait messieurs, connaissez-vous cette théorie qui veuille que lorsqu'on embrasse quelqu'un, on embrasse toutes les personnes qu'à embrassé cette personne ? Et bien, avec cette théorie, et le nombre de vos conquêtes respectives dans notre monde commun, chacun de vous a embrassé les trois autres. Je qualifierai donc votre concours non pas d'idée stupide d'ivrogne, mais tout simplement d'un moyen original de régler entre vous une très vieille tension sexuelle. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je crois que Scott et moi allons nous retirer. J'ai vu quelques petites choses intéressantes dans vos souvenirs. Tu viens Scott ? »

Jean se leva en faisant signe à Scott de la suivre. Elle ignora les regards attérés de Captain America et des quatre ivrognes. La confusion dans leur esprit était une vengeance bien suffisante à ses yeux pour avoir tenté de gâcher sa soirée. Elle n'irait donc pas plus loin. Ou peut-être que si. Rappeler incidemment cette soirée de temps à autre pourrait être divertissant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Ce qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, arrive bien plus fréquemment que l'on ne le pense. Selon une théorie scientifique, tous les percepteurs d'impôts seraient les doubles démoniaques de bénévoles dans des associations humanitaires. Il est à noter que cette théorie n'a jamais su de qui les témoins de Jéhovah sont les doubles maléfiques et estime qu'il est heureux pour l'humanité que leurs doubles ne se soient jusqu'ici manifestés.

(2) Dans des moments comme celui-ci, les X-men en questions regrettaient de ne pas être encore une fois considérés publiquement comme des terroristes et donc persona non grata dans ce genre de fêtes. Lutter côte à côte avec les vengeurs, les fantastiques ou Spiderman dans un combat pour sauver l'humanité, c'était faisable. Mais supporter leurs péroraisons sans pouvoir les « blesser accidentellement » dans la bagarre pour les faire taire, c'était autre chose. Le professeur Xavier se démenait depuis le début de la soirée pour éviter que Spiderman n'approche Scott ou Logan.

(3) Selon le professeur Xavier, la possession de Jean par un esprit cosmique destructeur pendant plusieurs mois était à l'origine de cet esprit colérique de la jeune télépathe. Plus prosaïquement, Logan déclarait que c'était une caractéristique propre à toutes les rouquines. Scott, lui, préférait se taire, et guettait avec terreur le retour des trois jours mensuels (4) ou Jean se mettait à disjoncter à moins qu'on ne lui fournisse des bras câlins, de la mousse au chocolat et une soirée de films romantiques. Même un esprit cosmique peut être apprivoisé quand on se montre un homme prévoyant.

(4) Et malheureusement, le 31 décembre de cette année là était un de ces jours néfastes.

(5) C'était le cas. Mais Apocalypse lui-même aurait refusé d'engager Scott au risque de subir la colère d'une Phénix dans ses mauvais jours. Il engageait des Cavaliers pour servir de rempart entre lui et ses adversaires, pas pour les attirer à lui comme les sauterelles et les grenouilles sur l'Égypte.

(6) Et même Vif-Argent reconnaissait ne pas pouvoir dépasser la vitesse de réaction de Tony Stark face à une conquête potentielle. Il déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il créait à lui seul une toute nouvelle échelle de valeur pour calculer la vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière.


End file.
